


Metanoia

by Ace_of_Butterfly



Series: Tokyo Ghoul :RE - Imagination Shades [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Acceptance, Apologies, Ayato is changing, Ayato/Hinami mentions, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Reunions, I just had to write this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Lives, Regret, Truth, change, mentions of Hinami, set in Tokyo Ghoul :re, the Ayato/Touka tag is for brother/sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Butterfly/pseuds/Ace_of_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>noun | meta·noia | \ˌme-tə-ˈnȯi-ə\</i>
  <br/>
  <b>: a transformative change of heart; especially : a spiritual conversion</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <i>: repentance, a change of mind, change in the inner man.</i>
  </b>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters.**  
>  This idea crossed my mind out of nowhere and the next thing I knew was furiously typing away just so I won't lose it XD Plain Ayato x Touka brotherly-sisterly moments, I don't know.

"So." Touka gives him an once over, literally slamming the coffee cup right under his nose.

"What made you suddenly appear in my café, you know, considering our severed bond?"

"Just shut up and sit your ass down." Ayato retorts in between sipping at the coffee, a half bored - half annoyed look fixated back on his sister.

"Oh, that's strange. Last time we met in a café you weren't up to talking decently. What's wrong?" Touka smirks and takes the seat opposite from him, watching as the younger rolls his eyes and sets the cup down.

"Look, I've been seeing someone for awhile now and let's just say she sort of knocks some sense into me. Not that I know how she does it but I hate to admit, she's starting to change me. Well, a bit, that's just about all."

"Oh my... you managed to get a girlfriend? This is - wow - the shock of the day." Touka chortles almost mockingly, bringing her own cup of coffee to her lips, a beamused expression set on her face.

Ayato's eyes flicker to the older in a somewhat murderous look. "Fucking listen, okay?"

"Okay. Go ahead." Touka nods, still half chuckling.

"So yeah, I also realized some things-"

"That you badly needed a haircut? I agree on that one but it doesn't helps with your salty face even now. Except your hair looks good but you still look like the same old same short, uncultured Ayato."

"What the fuck, Touka?!" The male's infuriated voice was enough to make a couple from across the café flinch in their spots.

"Hey, watch it! I don't need you scaring my customers away." His sister hisses back, having a hard time with concealing the amusement she experiences just by witnessing Ayato's face screwed in indignation and fury at her false comments about his current appearance.

"Fine but mark my words: open your mouth to spill stupid shit one more time and I change my mind." The male returns to his coffee, his gaze scrutinizing her with malice.

"Got it. I'll listen this time, come on, tell me." Touka grins and leans back in her chair, waiting. Oh how much more she'd want to tease and annoy him but she wouldn't risk being denied whatever he had in mind to tell her or worse, for Ayato to reverse back to his extra asshole material self. This was just half assed bad temper but still close to slipping into his old habits of personality.

"Do you have any freaking idea how what I'm about to say will be totally against my morals and principles?" Ayato sighs and looks at his coffee, in a way talking to himself than to Touka.

"Uh, we'll have to see that. Now spill the beans." She urges him, raising an eyebrow.

A lazy breath is drawn out of Ayato as his eyebrows scrunch, measuring his words as to get his point across without difficulty; he knows that would be easily said and hardly done. For starters he does not like what he's doing right now but for some odd reasons a stuborrn girl reading fantasy books in his apartment around this time made him open his eyes and walk on a better path. Given that he still isn't fond of this entire idea and the thoughts running through his head, the mute guilt, the biting concern. The surprisingly awakening urge to fix things and set a new alternative in his point of view over many and many situations, doings and factors. Yeah, he despises it yet at the same time feels ready and determined to do it.

"I'm sorry. I never got to say that and out of all people I know more or less you're the one who deserves it the most."

He pauses to taste the bitter dislike of his ego, pride and previous mentality right off the tip of his tongue when his words roll over; it's conveniently though to drown it in the surprise, astonishment and peace lighting Touka's face like a christmas tree all three in one compactly. He bets she can't even guess what kind of idiotic yet sisterly affectionate face she makes.

"And yeah, just, uh, let's stop with this hate kind of thing. I don't hate you, Touka, this is the truth; I never hated you to begin with and never will. My way of protecting you was one not many would aproach, one that uses hate to hide deeper feelings such as concern, worry and sadness."

Her mouth is sealed, eyes barely blinking from the now grown up male. No, this time Touka really doesn't wants to interrupt him from his painfull speech. She'll surely gather every single word he forces himself to vocalize with a new found will blazing somewhere within his indigo orbs; she's going to line them in melodies of memories, she'll ink them in her mind and play them in her head sometimes later again and again.

"I still hate father, though. But that's not the point, I didn't come here to talk about him." Ayato takes a short break to sip on his coffee before resuming on talking.

"I wanted you to know that, you have the right to and to be frank I don't see the need in keeping the old routine going on. I made a promise to that one girl at home - fuck, just how much shit she made me say, see, I can't even - and yeah, I want us to go back to how we used to be. You're my sister, you've sacrifficed your childhood, lack of strength sometimes and your own safety in order to do what our shitty father failed doing then. You've taken care of me, taught me the basics of surviving and I know you do still love me unconditionaly. I'm your little brother, aren't I?"

Despite Ayato snorting Touka could swear she'd be in tears in the next few minutes. If he continued bringing up the past and narrating his one sided conversation with a sad, tragic air to it, that is.

"Yes, I hated your stupid intentions to live alongside humans and sympathize with them because every time I'd see you mingle with them and live your life wishing you were one of their kind reminded me so damn much of father. But I've allways lied to myself, told myself - no, actually etched this belief like a sacre law into my head - that I hate you, despise and feel disgusted by you. It was true as long as I kept you away and took some matters in my hands, only it was truthfull in a false self inflicted sense. And as false as it was in the real meaning of its importance, it had to be reveled someday. Funny it came to happen today." Ayato laughs dryly in his cup, shoulders lifting in a nonchalant shrug. He's done, he's told her all about it. Strangely enough he feels better than before, lighter than ever. Like a heavy stone had been removed right from off his equally hardened heart.

The girl is still swimming in a nether world of savoring the sentences he conjured to her dried up hope, too thirsty for a ray of revelation from the pit of reigning darkness and the smile that's threatening to ruin her whole stern features schooled to deal with typical Ayato. She can't choose which is more tempting to fall prey to.

"Ayato?"

"Hmm?"

"I lied too."

"...about what?" He gives her a secretly anxious glance.

Touka laughs, allowing her eyes to crinkle. It's a natural laugh, one filled with relaxation and benevolence. And amusement, yet again.

"About your face, and height too. You look good and pretty much two heads taller than me. That's a record, uh huh."

"Tch." He rolls his eyes, finishing his coffee. "'Course I look good and taller. Atleast you double checked this time." Ayato smirks.

"Nah, I was messing with you. What, can't have my fun?" Touka returns his smirk with one of her own.

"Suit yourself then... tho you're fucking annoying when you do that."

It's her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh please, can't even take a little teasing, are we?" She laughs then plays with her cup, curiousity staining her face all of a sudden.

"Oh and Ayato, one more thing."

"What?"

"Who's this girl you mentioned? Your girlfriend."

Ayato ponders whether to tell her or not; he kinda made it a goal to avoid reveling who the lovely muse of his shockingly turn of character is but he decides Touka has to know and might find out sooner or later either way. His eyes meet his sister's sickeningly curious ones and at the moment Ayato can't help but widden his broad smirk.

"She's..."

"Well, who?"

"...Hinami."


End file.
